


Temporariness

by andimeantittosting (Saylee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in a Female Vessel, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Human Castiel, M/M, Other, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/andimeantittosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knows this thing with Dean is only temporary, until the spell wears off, but that doesn't mean he's not going to enjoy it while it lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporariness

"I can't believe you're doing this to poor Cas," Castiel hears as he approaches the kitchen, and he doesn't mean to stop where he's still concealed in the hallway and listen, but he'd like some clarification on just what Sam is angry about.

So, it would seem, would Dean.

"And what is it you think I'm doing to 'poor Cas'?" he asks. "Is this about the sex? Because, dude, I'm not the only one having a good time, there."

This is true. The past few days have been a revelation, even in this unfamiliar body, and Cas has thoroughly enjoyed all the things Dean has shown him. Absently, he presses his fingertips to the purpleing bruise on this throat, wondering if it will remain when the spell wears off.

Sam makes an irritated noise deep in his throat. "Of course it's about the sex, Dean. You know the curse is only temporary. It's going to wear off soon."

Cas doesn't need to see Dean's face to know he's scowling. "Uh, yeah. I do know what temporary means. And I did read the Men of Letters' notes. I am fully aware that Cas is only going to be a girl, or in a girl's body, or whatever, for a couple more days."

"And you're just going to, what, keep sleeping with him until the curse wears off?"

"What's wrong with that? He's into it, too."

"You're using him!"

Dean laughs, a dark, unhappy sound. "That's what you got from this? Because, man Sammy, it is so not like that."

"No?" Sam challenges. "Then why don't you tell me what it's like."

"Okay, you know what?" There's the sound of a chair being scraped backwards. "I am not talking about this with you. If you see Cas, tell him I'm in my room." There's the sound of heavy footfalls, and then Dean is stopping short, eyes growing wide, as he turns into the hallway and spies Cas. "Uh, hey man."

"Hello, Dean," the corner of Cas's mouth tips upwards despite himself.

Dean rubs an awkward hand over the back of his neck. "So, I'm guessing you heard all that?" He flushes at Cas's minute nod. "Shit. Look, I'm really sorry. Sam shouldn't have said all that, and -"

"It's alright, Dean," Castiel interrupts, laying a gentle hand on his arm, and it is odd, looking up at Dean from more than just an inch or two of height difference, especially so soon after readjusting to seeing him through human eyes at all, but he will take any opportunity to be close to him. "I understand," he promises, and he does. As nice as it would have been to believe that this is about more than just his new form - that when Dean had stared at him and murmured, "I can still tell it's you," before pushing him up against a bookcase for the first time, it hadn't just been about his temporarily female vessel - a part of him has always been aware that there is a clock ticking until he gets his regular body back and Dean no longer wants him like this. "I don't mind," he assures him.

"Damn," Dean says, reaching out to cup Cas's face, drawing him into a kiss, "How are you so perfect?"

When Dean kisses him, Castiel decides to forget about the cup of coffee that had been his reason for seeking out the kitchen in the first place. Now that he is certain that he only gets to have this with Dean for two more days - the Men of Letters' notes had specified that the spell would last six days, and four have already gone by - he wants to make the most of the time he has left. He surges forward, licking eagerly into Dean's mouth, before pulling back abruptly to grab Dean by the hand and drag him back to his room.

\---

"Fuck, Cas, you taste amazing," Dean mumbles into the skin of Castiel's throat. Cas moans as Dean leaves a trail of biting kisses along his collarbone. "That's right, baby, let me hear you." Cupping one breast in his hand, he sucks a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until Cas cries out, and humming with contentment.

"Dean," Cas commands, burying his fingers in Dean's hair and tugging him upward for another kiss.

"Mmmyes," Dean agrees in between kisses, using the hand that isn't holding himself up to tug at the boxer shorts Cas wears, urging him to shimmy out of them. "Can I go down on you, Cas, please? Want to taste you."

"Yes," Cas answers breathlessly, kicking his underwear the rest of the way off and spreading his legs for Dean to settle between as he kisses a trail down his stomach. "Oh," he says as Dean parts his folds, and "oh!" again at the first touch of Dean's tongue to his clitoris, and "ohhhhh," lacing his fingers in Dean's hair as he dives in enthusiastically, licking and sucking, all but devouring him. Cas's back arches and his body presses into Dean's mouth. Dean groans deeply, sending a shiver through Castiel's whole body.

"Holy shit, Cas," Dean gasps, coming up for air, his thumb replacing his mouth and rubbing tight little circles that have Cas's hips quaking. He peppers nips and kisses on the soft skin of Cas's inner thighs. Voice ragged, he tells him, "When you get your own body back, I am dying to suck you off."

"What?" Cas's whole body freezes, except for a tiny twitch that he can't quite control.

"What?" Dean says, straightening up. "Cas, you okay?"

Castiel pushes up onto his elbows. "You actually want to - ? When my vessel is no longer -?"

Dean looks at him strangely. "Uh, yes. I thought - You said you understood?"

Cas gives a strangled little laugh. "I seem to have been mistaken."

"Dude." Dean shakes his head, but a smile is fighting to light up his face. He traces his fingers down the side of Cas's jaw. "Dammit, Cas, you mean you didn't know that I - ? You know I want you, right? However you are? You're it for me."

Cas can feel a matching smile spreading across his own face, a light, expanding feeling bubbling up in his chest. "Dean," he orders, "Come down here and kiss me."

\---

Two days later, Sam yawns as he enters the kitchen, only to find Cas - the original make and model; the spell must have worn off in the night - filling two mugs with coffee, two slices of pie already sitting on the counter."Uh, hey, Cas. There any coffee left?"

"Hello, Sam," Cas's smile is practically beatific as he pulls down another mug and fills it, passing it to him.

"So," Sam clears his throat and shifts a little on his feet, "that pie for Dean?"

"It is." Cas selects two forks out of the drawer.

"You know," Sam tries again, "Dean's my brother, and I love him, but you know don't have to do this for him. Especially now that, well, now." He waves a hand vaguely in Cas's direction to indicate the whole - maleness - thing.

There's still a hint of a smile hovering around Cas's mouth, as he pulls a can from the fridge, and covers each slice of pie in a mound of whipped cream. "I'll keep that in mind," he promises, licking a dollop of cream off his finger, just as Dean comes shuffling into the kitchen wearing the dead guy robe that no amount of Sam's prodding can persuade him to give up.

"Keep what in mind?" he asks, continuing in a beeline across the kitchen, until he is virtually plastered across Cas's back, and presses a sloppy kiss into his neck. "Dude, is that pie?" He reaches around Cas to swipe up some whipped cream and suck it noisily off his fingers when Sam scowls at him.

"I believe Sam is concerned that you will no longer be interested in me now that I have reverted to a male body," Cas tells him, straight-faced, and Sam begins to suspect he's been had.

"When you bring me pie for breakfast?" Dean raises both eyebrows in feigned shock. "Never!" He turns to wink at his brother. "I'd love to stay and chat, Sammy," he says, gathering up pie, coffee and ex-angel, "but Cas and I have some business to attend to elsewhere. Don't wait up."

"It's eight a.m., asshole," Sam calls after his retreating back, ignored but for the echo of Dean's delighted laugh.


End file.
